Amy's back in town
by Bailey Weather
Summary: there is this girl called amy and she was gone for about 10 years and the sarah jane crew were wondering were she is then she comes out of no were, her sister bailey  which is me  see's her and then she comes back in the group and then they defend earth.
1. Amy's retarn

Amy's back for good

Part 1

It had been 10 years since Amy left Bannerman road, she had never just left like that before, Clyde was wondering what's wrong because she had never said good bye, ow yh im bailey Amy's step sister. Clyde thought aliens had got her, he was panicking it wasn't like him to but then 2 weeks ago Rani said to Sarah Jane that she saw her, well she doesn't know if she saw her or not it was just an image that looked like her. The same week a group of aliens called 'the dark horde' were trying to steal Earth. They appear black with red cloaks and fire blue bullets from there sticks. Rani, Clyde, Luke, Sarah Jane and I, are in the attic trying to work out how to destroy them because they are destroying earth.

"Mr Smith I need you" Sarah Jane shouted.

Mr Smith opened like normal but the room didn't seem the same but it was because Amy isn't here to make it fun.

"Mr Smith can you analyse the dark horde please and what can we do to stop them?"

"Right away Sarah Jane, analysing dark horde"

"Come on come on we ain't got all day Mr Smith"

"Don't rush him Clyde."

"Fine"

A cope of minutes later Mr Smith said" The Dark Horde are a humanoid shape. Soldiers wore red cloaks and suits of amour; commanders wore the same except their cloaks were black. They travelled in spaceships to attack other planets, and used staffs capable of firing lasers."

"Ok now how do we destroy them?"

"You can't but you can use 3space moon peaces to destroy them through them on there clothes and they disappear and to never come back again"

"Thank you Mr. Smith come on you guys lets get on and find the stones"

"Were do we go they could be anywhere."

"Patience Clyde we are going to look in the woods to find stuff come on in the car."

They got out the car into the woods and they started to look for the moon peaces and then they herd a voice saying.

"Looking for this moooowhahahaha."

"Sara Jane look they have 1 peace of the moon peace."

"Well done Bailey for spotting, I no who you are you're the dark horde and you can't take this planet without a fight from us first."

"Yes we can watch us field circle"

A field circle surrounded us and we couldn't move then we herd.

"Get away from them you creeps"

We don't know who it was till we looked up it was a girl with a red cloak on and she picked up 3 moon peaces and through them at them and they diapered and who ever it was set us free but in a flash she was gone we chased after her we lost her. We got to the attic then we herd a voice say in the attic.

"Mr Smith I need you now."

Rani, Sara Jane, Luke, Clyde and I ran in the room and could see that girl and we were going to send her away with Sara Jane's sonic lipstick then I herd Luke say.

"Turn around so we can see you"

"Ok" the voice said and she turned around and took her cloak off and we all were amazed it was.

"Amy" we all said in shock.

"Yes it's me I saved you and one thing."

"What?" Clyde said.

"Im back and im never going with out you again."

And we hugged and we were happy that she was home again and the attic felt more like an attic.

We were going to bed and they asked were I was and I said I was with my dad the doctor but I weren't I was my old mates the ones in the huge castle on the top of the hill my other mates and Sara Jane and the crew don't know about them and my other friends don't know about them and I want it to stay like that I wish it stays like that because they are Vampires….


	2. revilled

Part 2

(Amy is telling the story in this part)

It was the morning and I woke up and then I saw Clyde in my face and Luke behind him. I sleep in Luke's room because we are both twins well we say we are twins but we ain't because im galaphrayon and he was made by aliens we were both made/born on the same day so we call ourselves twins while we live together.

"Morning, sleepy are you ok I brought you breakfast I woke up early and came to see you and Luke." Clyde said.

"Morning Clyde and im fine thanks let me get dressed if you two boys don't mind I would like a bit of privacy getting changed please."

"Ok we will sis come on Clyde"

"Im coming, ok"

While I was getting changed Luke went to the attic and saw bailey.

"You ok Luke you seem down" bailey asks

"What ow im fine thanks im just thinking"

"your not your sad what's the matter no one is here to here is so tell me I wont tell anyone you can trust me."

"Really bailey with your talent you will"

"Ok maybe what I did was antioxidant but I will I promise this time."

"Ok but you can't tell anyone defiantly the person cus she will go mad"

"It's a she… who is it"

"well I like this girl I have known for ages and when she left I was sad and now she is back I feel in love and I don't no what to do about my feelings about her."

"Luke who"

"Well bailey I like ummm well … Amy"

"Amy really you to are really close friends since Sarah Jane adopted you, you should ask her out and go out with her."

"Bailey I cant I don't know if she likes me and I can't anyway."

"Why not"

"Because we are both twins"

" no your not you not related so you can I will talk to her and find out if she likes you and I will tell you but I wont say anything about you liking her don't worry."

"What like spy that's bad but ok as long as she don't know and I want to no what she says ok do it."

"Ok"

While they were talking Mr Smith was spying on them and he had one of his doors open so they thought it was closed but it weren't and he was listening to the conversation. Then I got to that attic I knocked and I herd Luke say.

"Come in Amy"

I donno how he new it was me but never mind.

"Hey you to what were you talking about"

"Nothing" they both said

"Ok then up to you to tell me or not Mr Smith I need you"

Mr Smith opened and said

"Yes Amy what shall I do for you"

"Well for one can you analyse any alien activity and if yes were"

"Yes Amy I will 'analysing any alien activity'."

"Well Mr Smith"

"There is some but not dangerous at the moment why don't you go down there to see what's going on."

"Ok then Mr Smith, you guys tell Sarah Jane when she is back ive gone out to look for something ok."

"Ok then Amy but can I come please I need to talk to you"

"No bailey im going to go on my own tell me when I get back ok"

"Ok then bye."

I left to see what Mr Smith has on about I was going to take bailey but he said that the 'aliens' are at the castle but Lili would of text me or Mr Smith ment to say them because they are vampires but I cant let the others see them or they will have to go. I got there and Lili was at the door.

"Hey Lil you ok what up"

"nothing I decided to see your family as you've seen mine and Rhys wants to see you I think he likes you but sometimes I think he don't (larfes.)"

"Let's go and see him." I said

"Ok"

I went in to see him and the others but I don't think he likes me I think he acts like he likes me but I don't think so and the count was good to see me but Ingrid weren't and Georgia told her to back off as im a human well galaphrayon but still classed as human and she is a vampire. And while I was at the Dracula's house Luke and bailey followed me and I no bailey never keeps her nose out she always follows me if I want to be alone but she leaves me alone if im with a boy but this is different. And she saw the castle and she walked in and Luke said.

"Let's not go in cus you don't know what's in there"

"Amy's in there and I want to know why she keeps going in there in going in"

She goes in and eventually Luke joined her and I herd from a room

"Amy who are these they think they know you shall I kill them."

Rhys had seen them and Rhys was getting mad cus Luke came to see if she was there but he just wanted to kill bailey because he didn't like the sight of her.

"One minute I will be there"

I walked into the room and I saw bailey and Luke and I said

"Leave them, I no them and what are you two doing here I said I wanted to go on my own, why follow me"

I was angry.

"Well bailey dragged me here I did say no."

"Bailey you better not say anything to Sara Jane because if you do I will kill you and get out of here now"

"Not till I have a look round first."

And bailey ran off and I shouted no and before I could stop her, the count saw here and she screamed vampires and she said to me

"Who are these Amy, there monsters."

"There not monsters there vampires there my other friends I was here for that couple of years I left I couldn't say nothing because then Sarah Jane will no then they will have to leave only one human knows that vampires are alive well me."

"Im telling Sarah Jane you hang around here with vampires."

"No your not you wouldn't"

"Watch me let me go"

And she ran off and Luke went with her to try and stop her and when he got to the attic she said to Sarah Jane.

"Vampires, Amy's with Vampires."

"What bailey Amy's with vampires we need to help her"

"Sarah Jane Amy isn't with vampires she just saw a goats in the woods when we were talking she saw goats and she thought she saw Amy with them she was just seeing things don't worry Amy is safe hanging around with her old school friends that left they have come back just to see her today"

"Ow ok then Luke."

Back at the Dracula's Ingrid was demanding that they kill me and they don't but the count was so angry with me I was a bit scared because he is scary because he is count Dracula an he was angry that his lunch just got out but I don't know how safe I am when the count wants to eat ME!


	3. kidnapped

Part 3

(Amy is still telling this part Lol)

When I got home from the Dracula's Sarah Jane was at the door I was worried that bailey told her she told me to go to the attic because they were waiting for me that's when I thought ow no she told she s so dead but then when I got to the attic they were talking about the new monsters attacking and Sara Jane said.

"Amy, Luke said you were out with your friends near the school did you see anything suspicious like to any monsters"

"Ow no I could here stuff I was going to investigate but my friends were there so I couldn't sorry."

"Ok thanks for telling us because Mr Smith can detect something at aliens at the school come on you guys we are going to find out we are going to walk because it is getting filled up with more petrol"

"Ok" we all said.

When we got there we split up me and Bailey, Luke and Clyde and Sara Jane and Rani and Bailey started to talk to me about what she was going to tell me.

"Amy who do u like"

"What do u mean who do I like"

"As in who do u fancy?"

"What time and place is this do u think to ask me this"

"Don't be angry with me Amy"

"I'm not in just saying"

"I donno there is this boy but we are good friends and I like him a tiny bit but its not a crush ok"

"who Amy who"

"not telling because knowing you, you will tell him and everyone else I no you're my step sister an all but I don't trust you"

"trust me I wont tell him please"

"ok just so u no he is just a friend"

"ok who is he?"

"Luke and Rhys that boy at the castle"

"so it was real I did see it Luke told me that it was a dream but I wont tell about both don't worry so u like 2 but as friends"

"yh just friends"

"would you go out with any of them if they asked?"

"yh y who asked you"

"no one im just wondering you no girl talk"

"fine then look at this room you coming"

"yh hang on so she like Luke aswell I got to tell him what she said or im in trouble with Luke and if I tell Luke in in trouble with Amy well in trouble with both im going to tell Luke."

When she came in a screamed and she turned around and I was gone and there was a tape left and she played it and it said 'hey who ever ive taken Amy hahahahahaha if you want her meet me at the forest alone Monday night.' Bailey phoned Sara Jane and she told her about Amy and she ran in after her and saw the vidio and she said

"Go with it go to the forest Monday but we will be with u but out of site and see what happens."

"ok then"

When they left the room they went to find Clyde and Luke then when they got there Luke found a red mark on the carpet they got a sample then left to go home. When they got there Luke went straight to his room Sara Jane wondered what's wrong but bailey went to see what was going on although she new what's wrong anyway.

"Luke what is wrong?"

"Its Amy she got taken"

"Yh I no I was there don't worry we will get her back and guess what she said before they took her"

"What"

"She said she likes you as a friend but she would go out with you if you ask her"

"Really and you told her I said I liked her"

"No I said who do u like and she said she likes you as a friend and a another boy as a friend but never mind him she likes you to ask her out when we find her"

"How"

"When she is in trouble save her and then ask her out simple"

"Ok then lets go to the attic"

When they got to the attic they were ready to go and when they got back to the school they split up then a couple of minutes later Clyde said that Luke got snatched and then clues came in they are taking them one by one so what Sara Jane said to do is just sit and wait till the time is right. But back at the baddies den was me chained up and gagged because they don't want them finding me but I could here what they were doing because im in a room.

"We have them now"

"Yes what do we do with the boy?"

"Bring him here"

"Ok sire"

I looked out the hole and I saw them dragging Luke in I was so furious I tried to get out and some how I go my hands free and before I opened the door I herd Luke say.

"Were is she were is Amy I want her now"

"I don't know were she is and why do you want her so bad anyway."

"Yes you do you have her and I want her because I I I …"

"Yes what do u mean I I I?"

"I mean I want her because I love her"

"Well, well, well im still ain't getting her."

Then I burst in saying.

"Really that's so sweet Luke."

"Thanks"

Before we could get out they grabbed us both and tied us both together and called up Sara Jane and she answered and they saw us Clyde shouted.

"Sara Jane its Amy and Luke look" Sara Jane went to the screen and then a voice said to them.

"'You want them come and find them but your going against something you have never gone against before'"

Sara Jane came to get us and they had grabbed us and through us in a sell that looked like a wall we could see them but they can only see a wall and they can here whatever was in there so they gagged us both and tied us both together and put us on the other side of the room. Then a couple of minutes later Sara Jane came burst in.


	4. lukes first love

Part 4

Me and Luke tried to get out and I could feel Luke's hand on my hand and I looked at him and I wondered why he said he loved me we are only friends and he acts like we are friends he don't act like anything else it was wired then the silence Brock when Sara Jane came in and the others came running in and Clyde shouted.

"Give us back my best mates"

They said back to him.

"We don't know what you mean, we haven't got anyone?

"Yes you do you have Amy and Luke"

"Well maybe we do try and find them and Sara Jane your going up against something that you have never gone against before you better be afraid very afraid."

"Who are you I demand to know who you are right now!"

"If you really want to know bailey knows who I am don't you darling"

"Don't call me darling you creep I will never be your darling never ever"

"Hahahahahaha"

Then me and Luke managed to get out well untied and we looked out the hole and the monsters were taking there scarf's off there faces and then I herd Clyde say.

"Your vampires"

"Yes we are we are the bad sort of vampires and bailey knows who I am from the start don't you darling or shall I say babe."

"Shut up right now James I will never be your babe or darling or anything remember that next time."

Sara Jane asked bailey what was going on.

"Hang on a minute you know him how"

"We is my x, x, x, x boyfriend well boyfriends/ friend but one thing he told me was that im related to that jerk."

James butted in,

"Im your father I was just seeing if you know im your stepdad really so it is legal to go out because me and your mum aren't going out anymore"

"That's just gross James I hate you give me back Amy and Luke and leave now"

She got angry with them quite quickly but then Clyde could here a voice it was me and Luke.

"Help we are in the wall get us out"

But I new how to get in and out you just walk through it but it is alien only aliens can walk through with one human so I thought maybe it will let me go though with Luke so I got hold of Luke and we walked through and James said confusedly.

"How did you get through only aliens can go through with one human and your both human?"

"No im not I was born on Gallifrey so it makes me alien and Luke was created by aliens but he is human so if I held him we could get through haha I win" But she didn't really win because there still here and in an instant his companions he called them grabbed me and pulled me away and a lady come to James and said "What shall we do now we have her" "Keep hold of her Victoria" "Ok I will john keep hold of her" Then James said to Victoria that she has to hold me because she is a vampire and I don't know what's in his wicked head but it isn't properly not nice. He said to Sara Jane. "You leave now if you don't we will bit the girl" I answered back saying. "That girl has a name thanks you very much" "What ever if you want her unharmed leave if you don't we will bite her and turn her into a bad vampire your choice." "We are not leaving with out her" "Ok then up to you Victoria please do it." Bailey said to Luke it's a good time but he didn't no what she meant and what she meant was it was a good time to save me and ask me out and Luke found a rope and tied it to a pole and tightened it and they through it to me and i grabbed it and tied it round me waste and then Victoria grabbed me and was about to bite me then Luke said to the others. "Pull the rope quickly" "Ok" They grabbed the rope and pulled the rope and Amy got pulled out of danger and i landed in Luke's arms and then Sara Jane pressed a button and the vampires disappeared and they went home and when they got there Amy was in the attic with Mr Smith and I had a bite mark on my neck but it weren't infected or nothing and then Luke came in and I said. "Luke you saved me you're my hero thank you with out you there I would of got killed thanks" "That's ok Amy I need to ask you something I should of asked you before you left" "What's that Luke?" "Ummm will …. You…go ….out …with me?" "What" "Will you go out with me you don't have to you probably don't never mind sorry" "No wait I haven't answered your question yet and yes I will go out with you Luke." "Really" "Yer" Then they hugged then Luke pulled her into a kiss. 


	5. bailey's secrets gets revilled

Part 5

(Im telling this bit Lol)

"Morning" I said happily.

"Morning"

Clyde said he was wondering were Luke and Amy is and I was wondering the same so I decided to go and find them and go to the attic because Luke still needs to ask Amy out

"Boys what can you do with them" I said to myself.

I walked in the attic and I saw Luke and Amy and Amy was on his lap and acting all girly and laughing so much and I was like wow.

"Amy here a min I need to talk to you"

"Ok then" she said.

She came up to me and I asked

"What's going on your acting different?"

"There is nothing going on"

"Really Amy, really"

I didn't believe here but I just left it and I wanted to talk to Luke because he will tell me.

"Luke come here a min Amy I can in speak to Luke alone please"

"ok amy" said

Luke came over and I asked him what was going on.

"what going on luke and tell me the truth or I will hit you"

"Well you cant because I will just get Amy on you and you don't like her when she is angry because she can beet you"

"Well your right but I can sometimes but what's going on?"

Luke went red. 

"LUKE!"

"Well if you want to know im going out with her"

"What you and Amy girl girlfriend and boyfriend"

"Yer if you want to call that."

"Well done well you better go back then and im going out see you later"

"Ok but were are you…."

And I left but luke wouldn't let me just go he will get pay back for spying on amy and luke walked off and amy followed and they followed me all the way to this huge mansion which was like a castle but it was on the other side of Burnham and it was certainly no were near bannerman road and when they got there.

"Hands up you two or we wont attack"

"Whats going on where's bailey"

"Bailey "

"Yh im coming" I said

In shock I saw.

"Amy! Luke!"

"Hi you spied on me so it's fair"

"Let them go sir Lancelot"

"Ok madam"

So he did he let them go and then author came in to see what was going on.

"Whats going on here then"

"It's Arthur Pendragon"

"Yh now tell me who are you"

And he put his sword on Amy's neck and I told him to leave it.

"There with me this is Amy my twin sister"

I pointed to Amy.

"Hiya"

"And this is Luke my brother from a another mother which means he was adopted"

"Hello"

Arthur asked them to leave before his dad the king found out but then Merlin came running in and Arthur said.

"Merlin what are you doing I said stay were you were"

"Sorry sir I wanted to see what the noise was"

"Leave it Arthur its not Merlin's fault"

"Ok bailey"

He smiled at me and Amy left Luke and bailey and went to see Lili.

"Whats here problem and were did she going bailey?"

"Well I don't know Merlin don't follow her what ever you do"

"Ok then im going to see were sir Lancelot went"

"Ok"

Merlin went and Amy got to the castle and guess who answer the door yes Rhys.

"Hey Amy you ok so you want to come in"

Hi Rhys and ok thanks"

She was wondering why but never mind.

"Who do you want to see?"

He said to himself quietly

"I hope its me"

"What did you say Rhys"

"Nothing"

"Ok then I want to see Lili"

"Ow ok"

"Why are you sad its not like you wanted to see me right"

"Rhys"

"Well"

Lili came in.

"Ow Hiya Amy Rhys didn't tell me you were here so you coming in"

"Ive just come in and yh ok"

"So you wanted me"

"Well bailey is going round secretly and I followed here and she is seeing this boy called Prince Arthur and I was so shocked I ran to see you"

"Ow really so how's Luke"

"Fine ow shit Luke I left him there ow shit"

"Why ow shit though what wrong"

"Me and him well are"

"What"

Amy whispers

"Im going out with him"

"Really"

"WHAT"

"Hu"

Amy turns round and there's Rhys in shock and he runs away out the castle to his hiding space which is in the forest.

"Well now he's got the ump"

"Why whats going on"

"Nothing honestly"

"LILI tell me"

"Well Rhys has a ummm"

"LILI"

Then the door slammed shut again and she saw Rhys standing there and he started to shout out random stuff like

"How dare you, how could you I I never mind"

And he ran out side in the garden and Amy and Lili run after him.

"Stop Rhys"

"No Lili"

"Were are you going"

"Anywhere way from YOU!"

But he eventually stopped and he turned around and goes to Amy

"Sorry"

And Amy goes to Lili

"Tell me whats going on NOW"

"Don't get angry I hate you angry"

"I wont be angry if you tell me what the hell's going on"

"Fine Rhys kind of likes well"

"What"

Rhys comes up to Amy and hugger her and kisses her.

"Well he like you amy"

They stopped kissing and said

"What im going out with Luke sorry"

And he kisses her and the Luke came in the room.

"AMY!"

"Its not what you think it is Luke"

And he runs of crying.


End file.
